DarknessClan
DarknessClan is an clan made up of Runningstar (Runningbreeze), who formed the clan and became leader, some cats she controls through their minds, and rogues. This clan lives in the cave behind the waterfall, and have blocked the cave exit that leads to DawnClan/DuskClan borders. Current Members Leader Runningstar - evil dark brown she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Mother of Waspbite's kits. Formerly a rogue. Runningstar's kits: Bloodkit - small red tom with a black flash on his forehead. Tigerkit - small ginger tabby tom with black stripes Petalkit - small pale gray and white she-cat Deputy Wetfur - small mottled gray she-cat. Roleplayedby 4pinkbear) Medicine Cat Finchsong - long furred ginger she-cat with greenish eyes. Mother of Wheatwhisker's kits. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Formerly of DawnClan Finchsong's kits: Hazelkit - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Mallowkit - Pale gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Hailkit - Dark gray tom with a white-specked belly and yellowish green eyes. Puddlekit - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He looks just like his father Wheatwhisker. Medicine Cat apprentice Poppystem - Small, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with brown paws, long fur, and blue eyes. Mother of Eclipseclaw's kits. A former rogue, roleplayed by Elorisa. Poppystem's kits: Stormkit - Black tom with a tiny white dab on his chest and amber eyes. Flarekit - Birght red-ginger she-cat with a white flash on her chest and blue eyes. Flamekit - Pretty flame colored tabby she-cat with brilliant green eyes. Jaykit - Small pale gray tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes. Warriors: Dawnfoot - small creamy she-cat. Former rogue. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Rustfire - small bright ginger tom with a red tail. Former loner. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Ferngaze - Pure white she-cat with fern-green eyes. Former kittypet. Roleplayed by Mistfire Luckyfang - Light golden-ginger she-cat with black flecks, emerald green eyes, tufted ears, and a long tail. Former kittypet, Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentice: Sorrelpaw Wheatwhisker - Brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Former loner. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Clawedhollow - small black tom with very dark brown tabby patches. Former rogue. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Willowcloud - Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, formerly of DawnClan. Controled by Runningstar and can only be freed if Runningstar is killed. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Lilacflower - small pale brown she-cat with delicate paws and a white, stunted tail like a rabbit's. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Formerly of DuskClan. Killer - small black tom wih bloodstains all over him, and one white paw, and icy blue eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Eclipseclaw - Big black tom with a white flash on his chest and yellow eyes. Poppystem's mate. Apprentice: Sweetpaw Waspbite - small dark black and red tom with a golden flash on his forehead. Runningstar's mate Apprentice: Shiningpaw Mallowclaw - Large, mottled gray-and-black tom with amber eyes. Sandpatch's mate. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentice: Marshpaw Hazeleap - small pale purple she-cat Mountainrush - big brown tom Morningmist - small pale gray and brown she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Shiningpelt - pale gray-brown tabby she-cat and sandy-colored paws. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Apprentices: Sorrelpaw - Dark tortioseshell she-cat with sandy-brown paws and amber eyes. Formerly of DawnClan. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Marshpaw'' ''- Big, light silver tom with dark mottled patches, a blue flash on his forehead, and amber eyes. Formerly of DawnClan. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Sweetpaw - Dark brown tabby she-cat with pale pink patches, a blue flash on her forehead, and blue eyes. Formerly of DawnClan. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Queens Sandpatch - Very pale silver she-cat with light sandy-brown patches and amber eyes. Mother of Mallowclaw's kits, formerly of DawnClan. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Sandpatch's kits: Dewkit - Pale silver she-cat with bright, shimmery blue eyes, and black paws. Wishkit - Sandy-brown and mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes. Rockkit - Black tom with mottled dark gray paws, tail, muzzle, and amber eyes. Former Members Gravelstep - small gray tom. Former rogue. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Is the father of Cherryflower, Frostwhisker, and Tigershade of DawnClan. First Deputy. Rpg Center *Aftremath of the battle Aftermath of the Battle Wetfur watched Runningstar lose her 7th life. ''You deserve it, you evil lump of fur! ''She raced quietly into the Prisoner's den , and slipped Coyoteleap out of the territory, to the DawnClan border. "Go home!" Wetfur whispered, feeling bad for the tom. "Home..." Coyoteleap rasped, and limped towards DawnClan camp. Wetfur watched him go. Bluewing's Wrath"I will slice you open until blood laps at my paws, so you know how much pain I felt!" 17:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Runningstar only had one life left. Her kits needed her. She remembered her mother, Icefeather, and remembered Icefeather grooming her as a kit. ''Icefeather..... WAIT! I hate her......... no............. ''Runningstar wondered what would happen when she lost her last life. Would she ever see her loving, funny, kind mother again? She licked her pelt. LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 22:25, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans